


Wood carvings

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [30]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Raven has a surprise to show Anya. Some misunderstandings ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



"So? It's cute, right?" Raven asked hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure what Anya was thinking, she had on her mask of the bad days, the one Raven couldn't quite read yet. Usually it meant she was thinking something she didn't want Raven to find out. "Is it... bad?"

Anya frowned, as if she was trying to find a proper answer.

"Oh my god, did I offend some wood spirit or something?" Raven asked, entirely serious. "If so, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm - it's just - I've always heard that's what people did on earth when they... when they were... well..." She wasn't quite sure how to phrase that. Maybe _that_  was what got Anya bummed after all? Maybe she didn't reciprocate her feelings, maybe Grounders did these things differently and she shouldn't have interpreted her kind gestures as a sign that they were more than fuck buddies, and now Anya was trying to let her down easy... "Did... Did I do something wrong?" she asked again, her voice dying off.

"Well. It's just. No, you didn't offend any spirits I believe in, but we _respect the woods_  around here, Raven... Why would you do that? What's the point? So we own this tree now? You hurt it and lay claim on it, that's it?"

"No, I didn't mean to do that!" Raven tried to defend herself. "It's meant to be... touching? It's meant to be a statement of..." 

She realised then there was something very wrong with the conversation. It clearly wasn't going the way she'd expected, and she didn't know how to fix it, because she didn't know how to explain her action in the first place and Anya's words did make her feel conscious of the wrong she'd done to that tree.

"Touching?" Anya frowned. "I know you Sky people have a different culture than ours, but even so I don't see how our two names in a potato carved on a tree could be cute, or touching."

"A potato?" Raven exclaimed. She wasn't quite sure if she should laugh or be offended. That was insulting! Her heart looked perfectly good! ... And that's when it dawned on her that it was precisely what Anya hadn't understood. "No, you see, that's a... that's a heart." 

"That looks nothing like a heart. I've seen hearts before and they don't look one bit like that. You should go see the butcher, he'll show you..." 

Anya was still perplexed. It was evident to Raven that she saw she was missing something, but couldn't quite place it. Or maybe she was being wilfully ignorant because she didn't want to face what Raven wanted to say. She wasn't going to get away without saying it, was she? 

"It's a, it's a symbol. A symbolic heart. Because I... Have feelings for you." Anya looked weirded out, so Raven tried to hide her admission behind more explaining. "That's how we draw them? That's how people on earth used to draw them. It's a..."

"Symbol. Got it," Anya smiled softly. "So... A potato heart symbol and our two names carved inside is how you meant to subtly tell me you love me?" Her smile turns into a giant grin.

"Shut up, I was anxious!"

"I can see that..."

Raven frowned. "You knew all along, didn't you?" 

"About your potato? I would _never_  have assumed this thing was a heart!" Anya made her best attempt at looking hurt by the accusation. She took a serious air, though, to add: "We don't do that anymore. Like I said, we respect the trees. You can craft all you want on the door or in the walls or something, but not on living things! But I've heard of the custom, so yeah, I did have an idea... I just wanted to hear you say it."

"You're such an asshole."

"I'm an asshole you have feelings for," Anya teased.

"Well, I'm going to carve it on your door and all your walls, so when you get tired of me, you'll have to move houses too," Raven pouted.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Anya smiled, and gave her a kiss. "But for the record, I do have feelings for you too."

"I'll make you pay for making me doubt that!"

"Can't wait!"


End file.
